Aphelandra
is a member of a tribe of Kuja living on the island of Amazon Lily. She is large-sized human who accompanied Marguerite and Sweet Pea when they found Luffy covered in mushrooms.One Piece Manga - Chapter 514, Aphelandra, Marguerite, and Sweet Pea find Luffy covered in mushrooms Appearance Aphelandra is an extremely tall individual who probably ranks as one of the tallest Kuja from Amazon Lily and, like the rest of the Kuja, wears a scanty attire of a revealing blue corset (that exposes her large cleavage) with yellow cottony edges and buttons on them and a blue bikini bottom (also yellow cottony edges and buttons around her hips) underneath a white cape and also wears dashing bowler hat-like head-gear with plates guarding the sides the Kuja emblem embossed at the front over her forehead and she has extremelly long hip-length hair with locks falling down to below her shoulders from either side of her head, and it is ginger brown in color. For footwear, she wears dark outdoor boots. Her sword could be seen sheathed horizontally over her lowerback, as opposed to most sword-wielding characters seen in the series, who wear their swords on either hip. Personality Despite her size, Aphelandra has shown to be child-like, often repeating what others have said to her as she obeys their command. She even apologized to Luffy because she had to fight him for being a man. As a running gag Aphelandra tends to respond to orders by suddenly standing straight and using a right-handed salute Abilities and Powers Unlike many of the other Kuja, Aphelandra does not use a snake bow as her weapon, instead using both her large size and a sword she carries behind her to fight. As such, she is probably a melee-type fighter where her prodigious size affords her a tremendous advantage over many foes. This large size worked to Luffy's disadvantage, who landed on her immense bosom during his escape from imprisonment.One Piece Manga - Chapter 515, Luffy lands on Aphelandra's chest during his prison break However, it would seem that Aphelandra has yet to master the use of Haki, since she wasn't able to significantly injure Luffy's elastic physiology after she struck him back to the ground with her bare arm. History Amazon Lily Arc She was first seen when her friend, Marguerite, found the mushroom covered Luffy. She is later seen blocking the path of Luffy with her breasts, when he tried to escape. She pursues Luffy into the forest after he grabs Marguerite, and after finding Marguerite, she heads toward the sit with the others. During Luffy's execution, when Marguerite confesses to saving Luffy, Aphelandra claims responsibility, too, and is turned to stone along with her. Luffy puts her petrified form out of harm's way so that if there is a way to return her to normal, he can save her. She was returned to her normal state after Luffy defeated the Boa sisters, and made a deal with Hancock. Trivia *She is named after the flower Aphelandra. Correspondingly, the flower that shares her name is hailed as one of the tallest known flowers in the world. *Among the Kuja, Aphelandra is one of the tallest members on the Island. The others include Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold. See also *Marguerite *Kikyou *Sweet Pea References Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kuja Category:Swordsmen